


Yearning

by Kalloway



Category: Romancing SaGa Re;univerSe (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Surely, they would find him.
Kudos: 2
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Yearning

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'yearn'

Surely, they would find him. Lord Wagnas had to be out there. 

Rocbouquet looked from the map spread in front of her on the tavern's table to her brother, who was still thoughtfully studying the topography. The Grave she'd been imprisoned in was marked, as were the spots the others had been retrieved from. They'd searched, when they could, when they hadn't been needed to help this world in other ways-- 

They would find him. 

"Here," Noel suggested, pointing at a spot on the map. Rocbouquet nodded; surely Noel knew best. 

They _would_ find Lord Wagnas. 

She'd see him again.


End file.
